Melhor me ouvir, Granger
by ArtemisStark2018
Summary: Pansy Parkinson tinha um recado para Hermione Granger.


Estava no meu local de costume. Acendi o cigarro e bebi meu Martini. Olhei as unhas recém pintadas de vermelho, depois olhei para o relógio e para a porta. Ela era pontual. Metódica. Sentou-se no mesmo lugar. Próxima a mim, mas sem me notar, no entanto. _Um copo de hidromel._

\- Um copo de hidromel, por favor.

O garçom a serviu. Bati as unhas na minha taça. Ela estava preocupada com os próprios pensamentos. Pensamentos que eu conhecia muito bem. Sabia o que ela pensava. O que ela sentia. O que ela sonhava. Ela ficava o tempo suficiente de três copos. Depois ia embora.

Tinha que estar escuro. Noite suficiente para que Draco encontrasse com suas mulheres. Apaguei meu cigarro e fiz um gesto pedindo que completasse minha taça. _Por que justo o Malfoy?_

\- Por que justo o Malfoy?

Eu sorri com a boca colada à taça já marcada pelo meu batom. Ela ignorou um bruxo que se aproximou. Eles não se aproximavam de mim. Já me conheciam o suficiente. Era um bruxo bonito. Granger tola.

Quanto tempo eu a observava?

Dias. Semanas.

A primeira vez que a vi entrar imaginei que era alguma briga com os amiguinhos Potter ou o Weasley. Só que seu comparecimento àquele bar era diário. Olhei os olhos dela refletidos no espelho. A fumaça do meu cigarro espalhando-se pelo ambiente. Li os lábios dela: _Malfoy._

Ela tinha todos os sintomas.

Primeiro a felicidade, que eu presumi por ser a época que ela não comparecia àquele lugar, nem se sentava no mesmo lugar e nem bebia os três copos de hidromel.

Depois, a negação. Sua primeira semana murmurando o nome dele entre goles da bebida.

Na outra semana a aceitação do fato mais terrível para uma mulher: ver-se apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Sim, terrível...

Agora, a última fase. A esperança de mudar Draco Malfoy. E se odiar por isso. E ama-lo ainda mais por isso.

Quando ela pediu o segundo copo, sentei ao lado dela.

\- Boa noite, Granger.

\- Parkinson – ela falou me olhando de lado – Não temos nada para conversar.

\- Acho que temos sim.

\- Não, não temos.

\- Você está saindo com Draco Malfoy – sorri ao ver que ela engasgou com a bebida.

\- Que estupidez, Parkinson. Ideia ridícula.

\- Você pode enganar seus amigos. Não a mim – ela bebeu e me encarou virando o banco.

\- E se eu estiver com ele? Qual o seu problema com isso?

\- Meu? Não, Granger, o problema é inteirinho seu – acendi meu cigarro e pedi outra taça de Martini.

\- Malfoy não é um problema – eu ri alto dessa. Não me importei que algumas pessoas olharam para nós.

_É melhor você tirar isso de mim_

_Aquele menino é como uma doença_

_Você está correndo_

_Você está cansada_

_Você está tentando esconder_

_E você está se perguntando porque você não pode ficar livre_

_Ele é como uma maldição_

_Ele é como uma droga_

_Você fica viciada em seu amor_

_Você quer sair_

_Mas ele está te segurando_

_Porque você não pode viver sem mais um toque_

\- Você não sabe do que está falando, Parkinson. Isso é apenas inveja – dei uma tragada e soltei a fumaça vagarosamente. O sorriso em meus lábios.

\- Você é uma sabe-tudo de Hogwarts, Granger. Mas quando o assunto é Draco Malfoy, a sabe-tudo sou eu.

_Ele é um cowboy casanova dos bons tempos_

_Encostado na máquina de gravação_

_Ele parece um copo de água fresca_

_Mas ele é uma miséria revestida de doce_

_Ele é o diabo disfarçado_

_Uma cobra com olhos azuis_

_E ele só sai à noite_

_Dá-lhe sentimentos que você não quer lutar_

_É melhor você correr por sua vida_

\- Já vi outras como você. Eu mesma já passei por isso.

\- As pessoas podem mudar. Veja só Snape – eu indiquei com a cabeça para que ela continuasse. Até onde iria a ingenuidade daquela garota? – Ele mudou por amor a mãe de Harry.

\- Granger, que história tocante. Só que Draco Malfoy não é Snape. Olhe para Snape... bom, não preciso dizer mais nada – falei ao ver a expressão dela. No mínimo lembrando-se dos cabelos oleosos e o nariz proeminente no nosso falecido professor de poções...

_Eu vejo aquele olhar em seu rosto_

_Você não está ouvindo o que eu digo_

_Então eu vou dizer de novo_

_Porque eu estive onde você está_

_E eu sei como isso termina_

_Você não pode fugir_

_Nem mesmo olhar nos olhos dele_

_Ele não vai dizer nada além de mentiras_

_E você quer acreditar_

_Mas você não será enganado_

_Se você me ouvir_

_E seguir meu conselho_

\- Agora... Draco. – continuei após apagar o cigarro e fazer uma breve pausa. Eu tinha conseguido a atenção dela - A voz rouca e sedutora. As roupas de qualidade, pretas geralmente, que ornam o corpo esguio e bem definido desse sedutor. Os olhos cinzas que se escurecem de desejo. O sorriso de lado quando quer te convencer de algo – vi que ela mordia os lábios com firmeza – O primeiro encontro em um restaurante requintado. Provavelmente te levou em algum bairro trouxa, para provar que sua mudança era real – ri quando ela abriu a boca indignada. Eu estava certa – Depois, ele te acompanhou em casa. Um carro chique, claro. Levou você até a porta de casa e quase, _quase_ te beijou. Mas desviou a boca e sussurrou no seu ouvido: _não quero apressar as coisas._

_Ele é um cowboy casanova dos bons tempos_

_Encostado na máquina de gravação_

_Ele parece um copo de água fresca_

_Mas ele é uma miséria revestida de doce_

_Ele é o diabo disfarçado_

_Uma cobra com olhos azuis_

_E ele só sai à noite_

_Dá-lhe sentimentos que você não quer lutar_

_É melhor você correr por sua vida_

\- No outro dia, ele te manda flores. Girassóis? É, vejo que acertei. Com um cartão: _Rosas são tão comuns. Você merece algo... único._ Você o acaba convidando para um jantar na sua casa. Mas ele recusa alegando que a proximidade de vocês é perigosa. Que só com você ele tem essas sensações. – vejo que ela bebe um gole mais longo. Porém não deixa de me ouvir – O segundo encontro pede algo mais leve. Um bar descontraído. Ele te leva pra dançar. Demonstra ciúme, por que os homens te olham. E você sorri internamente, por que o Draco possessivo é incrivelmente irresistível. Ele te leva embora, dizendo algo como não consigo ver tantos homens te olhando, por que isso, _é algo que só eu devo fazer, Granger_. A ênfase no sobrenome. Dito em voz baixa. Rouca. Milímetros da sua boca. E você, toma a iniciativa do beijo. Caindo na armadilha. Por que ele vai fazer questão de dizer que você o beijou antes. A brincadeira depois do sexo. E você ri. E a cada encontro é como se você fosse única. Por que, para ele, você é única. Naquele momento, Granger. Apenas naquele momento.

_Corra, Corra pra longe_

_Não deixe ele bagunçar sua mente_

_Ele vai dizer-lhe algo que você quer ouvir_

_Ele vai quebrar seu coração_

_É apenas uma questão de tempo_

_Mas apenas lembre_

\- E você se vicia. E você precisa dele. E diz isso. Ele sorri. Lembrando que ele pediu calma, só que que não pôde resistir ao beijo que você iniciou. Mas ele tem a carreira dele, seus relacionamentos não podem vir a público. E você o entende. E você tem dó pensando em como a mídia gosta de atrapalhar e manchar, estragar a vida de Draco Malfoy. E cede. Mais uma vez. Mais duas vezes. Tantas incontáveis vezes, Granger.

Ela não dizia nada. Pedi mais uma taça e acendi outro cigarro. Vi que ela pediu a conta. Parando no segundo copo de hidromel. Eu sorri.

_Ele é um charlatão dos bons tempos_

_Encostado na máquina de gravação_

_Ele se parece com um copo de água fresca_

_Mas ele é uma miséria revestida de doce_

_Ele é o diabo disfarçado_

_Uma cobra com olhos azuis_

_E ele só sai à noite_

_Dá-lhe sentimentos que você não quer lutar_

_É melhor você correr por sua vida_

_Oh, é melhor você correr por sua vida_

_Oh, é melhor você correr por sua vida_

Antes que ela saísse falei:

\- Eu disse que quando o assunto é Draco Malfoy a sabe-tudo sou eu. Melhor meu ouvir, Granger.

Ela saiu fechando o rosto. Não, ela não me ouviria. A cura do vício levaria mais uns meses. E quando ela começasse a perceber isso não se limitaria a apenas três copos de hidromel. Nem a garrafa seria suficiente. O Martini nunca é.

**Cowboy Casanova**

You better take it from me

That boy is like a disease

You're running

You're tired

You're trying to hide

And you're wondering why you can't get free

He's like a curse

He's like a drug

You get addicted to his love

You wanna get out

But he's holding you down

'Cause you can't live without one more touch

He's a good-time cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

I see that look on your face

You ain't hearin' what I say

So I'll say it again

'Cause I've been where you've been

And I know how it ends

You can't get away

Don't even look in his eyes

He'll tell you nothin' but lies

And you wanna believe

But you won't be deceived

If you listen to me

And take my advice

He's a good-time cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Run run away

Don't let him mess with your mind

He'll tell you anything you want to hear

He'll break your heart

It's just a matter of time

But just remember

He's a good-time cowboy casanova

Leaning up against the record machine

He looks like a cool drink of water

But he's candy-coated misery

He's the devil in disguise

A snake with blue eyes

And he only comes out at night

Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight

You better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life

Oh you better run for your life


End file.
